Opera time table W16/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 14.04.2014 - Monday/Montag 01:08 Server check and updates 02:00 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 04:32 Ralph Vaughan Williams - Riders to the Sea (1995) Chandos (E) 05:14 Alexander von Zelminsky - Der Traumgörge (1987) Capriccio (D) - 1st recording 07:05 Christian Sinding - Der heilige Berg (1986) Norway in Music (D) 08:25 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 10:07 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 12:09 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 15:32 Max von Schillings - Mona Lisa (1983) Gala (D) 17:09 Siegfried Wagner - Die Heilige Linde (2001) CPO (D) 19:38 Alban Berg - Wozzeck (1994) Teldec (D) 21:12 Franz Schreker - Die Gezeichneten (1994) London Records (D) 15.04.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:02 Giacomo Puccini - La Rondine (1996) EMI Classics (I) 01:41 Giacomo Puccini - Turandot (1957) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 03:39 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 05:21 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 07:08 Arrigo Boito - Nerone (1957) Conductor: Franco Capuana (I) 09:39 Claude Debussy - Pelléas et Mélisande (1941) Conductor: Roger Désormière (F) 12:15 Jules Massenet - Werther (1953) Conductor: Francesco Molinari-Pradelli (F) 14:16 Giuseppe Verdi - La forza del destino (1953) Conductor: Dimitri Mitropoulos (I) 17:00 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1954) Conductor: Gabriele Santini (I) 19:30 Alfredo Catalani - La Wally (1960) Conductor: Arturo Basile (I) 21:32 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Giogonda (1952) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 16.04.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:17 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 03:00 Saverio Mercadante - La vestale (2004) Marco Polo (I) 04:37 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 08:27 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1999) Opera Rara (I) 11:02 Giovanni Pacini - L'Ultimo Giorno di Pompei (1997) Dynamic (I) 13:35 Hector Berlioz - Les Troyens (1976) Gala (F) 16:35 Gaetano Donizetti - Dom Sébastien, roi de Portugal (2005) Opera Rara (F) - 1st recording 19:31 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 20:36 André Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa Music (F) - Première 22:04 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 17.04.2014 - Maundy Thursday/Gründonnerstag 00:18 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 02:38 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 04:10 J-J Cassanéa de Mondonville - Titon et l'Aurore (1991) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 06:12 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 09:02 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 11:10 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 13:44 Antonio Vivaldi - La verità in cimento (2002) Opus 111 (I) 16:19 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 19:58 Benedetto Marcello - Arianna (1999) Chandos (I) - 1st recording 23:02 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - L'Olimpiade (1992) Arkadia (I) 18.04.2014 - Good Friday/Karfreitag 02:03 John Eccles - Semele (2003) Forum (E) - 1st recording 04:00 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 05:38 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 08:35 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 09:39 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 12:13 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 15:00 Francesco Cavalli - La Statira, principessa di Persia (2003) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 17:18 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 19:54 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 23:00 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 19.04.2014 - Holy Saturday/Karsamstag 01:38 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 05:32 Domenico Mazzocchi - La catena d'Adone (2010) Alpha (I) 07:44 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 10:06 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 14:00 Giovanni Legrenzi - Il Cuor umano all'incanto (2001) Brilliant (I) 15:02 Alessandro Scarlatti - Sedecia, re di Gerusalemme (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 17:12 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 19:28 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 20:13 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 21:05 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 23:46 Leonardo Vinci - Le zite 'ngalera (1999) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 20.04.2014 - Easter/Ostersonntag 02:00 Michel Pignolet de Montéclair - Jephté (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 04:29 André Campra - Idomenée (1991) Harmonia Mundi (F) - 1st recording 07:15 André Cardinal Destouches - Callirhoé (Version 1743) (2006) Glossa Music (F) 08:55 Henry Desmarest - Vénus et Adonis (2006) Ambroisie (F) 11:07 Antonio Vivaldi - Juditha Triumphans (1990) Brilliant (I) 13:12 Camilla de Rossi - Sant'Alessio (2001) Pan Classics (I) - 1st recording 14:17 Leonardo Leo - La morte di Abele (unknown) Dynamic (I) 15:44 George Frideric Handel - Brockes Passion (1994) Brilliant (D) 18:14 Georg Philipp Telemann - Der Tod Jesu (1992) Da Camera (D) 19:30 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 23:28 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ezio (2007) Coviello Classics (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 16/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014